idea
by dragoman12
Summary: read and review ill check back tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thinkin of making an OC that has big secrets and putting him in random PR stories


	2. Space

As I stepped into the bright sunlight out of the the theater I had only two things on my mind:the short flight home, and changing back.I decided it wasn't worth the risk so I 's hard being this way but before long you get used to it, suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by an explosion. I ran toward the sound at top speed upon arriving at my destination I saw a girl in her teen years, not at all ugly but with her long black hair frizzed and char marks on her face she must have been at point zero.I walked to her side cautiously and looked around, to my far left was power rangers space fighting yet another monster on their list.I pulled the girl away I was surprised by the scraping sound but when I looked closer there on her wrist was a space morpher. I got a quick scan of it, changed the body format and color, and ran toward the monster leaving the girl in a safe alley."Hey chump!"

"Get out of here its too dangerous!" the red ranger cried.

"Lets rocket!"I typed in the morphing code 335, morphed into the new white ranger, and tried my best to look tough but the stance I was in looked like I was a boxer.

"It doesn't matter how many rangers there are I'll take you all on."Then he charged at me and swung his sword to my right and I blocked it with both arms then kicked him in the stomach this went on and on but he couldn't land a blow on me,so I decided to finish him by using my blaster.I aimed carefully and fired which took him down for the count.

"Alright I did it!"

"It's not over yet wait, where's Cassie."They all looked around frantically until the girl popped out of the alley behind them.

"RIGHT HERE, lets rocket!"she morphed into the pink ranger and I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"HA I knew you were a power ranger."

"We need mega-Voyager power, now"

I watched in awe as the mega voyager formed out of the five mega vehicles until the mega voyager was standing above me, then a cloud of flames erupted and that monster stood there again only giant they engaged in battle I soon realized that they weren't going to win without help so I decided to bring out my alter ego Leonidas.(if you want to sort of know what he looks like go on bing images and type Leonidas bakugan. although I made up my dragon long before bakugan was ever thought of.)As I took off running I felt the surge of pain sweep over me as skin was replaced with scales, wings began to form out of my back, bones thickened, and my clothes seemed to disappear under the it stopped and I felt myself growing until I was larger than the monster himself then the rest of the battle was a fight to control my mind I won easily of course but after the battle was won I was struck over the head and I blacked out.

**INSIDE THE MEGA-VOYAGER**

"Did we hit it?"Carlos asked.

"I know we hit something and it made one heck of a dust cloud when it fell."TJ answered.

"Ashley run a life scan see if its still out there."andros asked.

"There is a faint signal coming from the ground but it barely matches and its not nearly as big."

"We need to check it out...so who's going?"

"I'll go,"Cassie answered."if It's that boy I want to thank him he saved my life."and with that she jumped out of the mega voyager and waited for instructions from yellow I can't see anything down here be my eyes and ears and tell me where to walk.

"STRAIT STRAIT STRAIT STR.."

"Owww son of a bitch, Ashley I fell In some kind of hole."Then the dust cleared an the rangers really saw what was there lying in the center of the Leonidas shaped hole was my unconscious things wold have been different if Cassie had found me and dragged me away from where I was laying so when I woke up and saw I was strapped to a med table with 2-inch metal restraints and andros was in the room I shut my eyes and started talking to Leonidas."Friend we both want the same thing to be home on our bed."

"I'm not your friend and I crave freedom."

"Two reasons same me your strength, I'll get us out of here."

"Very well."At that moment three things happened the rest of the rangers walked in the room and I felt my body surging with strength.I opened my eyes and Cassie looked at me.

"Hey your awake."

"Where am I?Why am I strapped to this table?"

Andros answered me and said you on-board the astro-megaship and your strapped to the table because we didn't wan't you to turn into that monster again."

"Sorry but I'm not into BDSM."Then Andros' jaw dropped as I pulled up on the restraint and it began to bend and tear then I used my diamond hard claws to free my other hand and I took off running knocking over Ashley as I went, Andros, TJ, and Cassie took off after me I was turning left and right trying to shake them but this was there ship they knew it better than I did So I was hoping fate turned back in my favor soon or else I might never see home was a large room I entered with a larger viewing glass so when I heard the rangers walk in I began to punch the giant window with a clawed hand.

"NO STOP you'll kill us all."TJ yelled.

"Then I suggest you hold your breath."And with one more punch the glass shattered and sucked me into the void of space.

" Deca lockdown mode!"Andros cried then a metal plate fell down over the hole allowing them to breathe once again.

"I can't believe he jumped he could have killed himself."Cassie said breathlessly.

"He could have killed us, Cassie!"TJ snapped.

"HEY HEY, let's get some sleep we'll all feel better in the morning. Deca land the astro-mega ship I need to pick up a new titanium plexiglass shield from NASADA tomorrow."


End file.
